A Blazin' Fire
by wolverinelover2697
Summary: A young girl comes to the mansion and she has a troubled past. On her first day there she catchs wolverine's eye. Can he help her not see herself as a monster or can no one help her. I know summary sucks but hey I'm trying.
1. Chapter 1

**A Blazin' Fire**

New story and a New fanfiction writer.

I own a few characters and you should know the one's I don't own and the ones I do.

I sat there in front of his grave just letting the sobs, that I've been holding back all day, out. I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't. This is all my fault I should of had more control but I didn't.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Jake." I whispered to the grave. I was a monster, a demon, a witch. As everyone seemed to call me. I never listened to them before now but now that's all I can see myself as. My powers got the best of me and I killed my best friend. I made him burn to death and I couldn't stop it from happening. Yeah, I'm a mutant but I'm more dangerous then others. I can control and create all 4 elements but I can also turn anything into dust just by wanting it to.

"Come on you little monster. We're taking you to Xavier's home for freaks so we can finally get rid of you." My mom yelled at me. It doesn't matter how bad she's treated me because i deserved every beating and everything else her and her husband did to me. I got up slowly and wiped my face. I moved my hair to hid the scar that runs down the whole length of the right side of my face. I got in the car and we headed to my new home. I thought of what I was as we drove. I'm 17 and I'm a killer, a freak, and a demon. So I don't know if this place will except me or not but I've got to control my powers so I can't give up. Not yet anyways.

It will get better I promise. Reviews please.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We came up to the iron gate and Garret paused and looked back at me.

"Look freak, you know the drill. We're going to pretend we give a crap about you and you're going to pretend that we're the best parents in the world." He told me with a stern look. That look meant that if I didn't do what he said I was going to get the beating of a life time. I just nodded and looked out the window. I knew the drill, they do this whenever we go out. They do it to look like we have the perfect family with my bleached blonde mother, her clone my sister, the rich business man, Garret, my stepdad, and me the one that they make pretend is just like them.

It didn't matter anymore, nothing did. Besides the promise I made to Jake before I...I killed him. Tears weld up in my eyes and I pushed them back. We drove up the long driveway and parked right in front of the doors. There was only one person outside and she was waiting at the doors for us. She was a beautiful African-American with white hair and amazing blue eyes.

"Hello, My name is Ororo Munroe, but you can call me Storm." She spoke to us in a light accent. She didn't sound like she was from America. I took the hand that she had out for us to shake.

"Hi, I'm Blaze." I told her after she let my hand go.

"It's very nice to meet you Blaze and we are all looking forward to having you here." She told me with a huge smile on her face that I couldn't help but return.

"Really?" I asked. I was kinda hopeful even though I had no reason or right to be.

"Yes, really. We love getting new family members, my dear." She told me with an even bigger smile if that was even possible.

"Family members?" I must sound like an idiot.

"Yes, we think of each other as family here." She told me softly. I smiled at her. Then someone cleared their throat behind me. I completly forgot they were there.

"We have a meeting with Xavier." My mother cut in rudely. I rolled my eyes when Storm looked at her.

"Why yes, right this way." She said kindly, even though my mother didn't deserve it. She showed us in and to an elevator. The place was amazing and so big. We got into the big elevator and she pressed the very top button. My mother put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a not so gentle pat. To anyone else it looked like a caring motion but it hurt, a lot. I knew she was telling me to keep my mouth shut unless they gave the okay. I only sighed at this.

"Blaze are you excited to be here?" Storm asked me.

"Yes I am." I told her truthfully.

"Great." She told me. I really like her. The elevator dinged and the doors opened up to a hallway. The hallway had a door at the end of it. We walked to the door and Storm opened the door for us to go in. We did and I mumbled a thank you since none of my family even bothered to. She told me that I was welcomed and came in behind me. I kept my head down and took a deep breathe.

Logan's POV

The team and I waited in Chuck's office for the new student. She was supposed to be really powerful but her powers were starting to control her, which is really dangerous. I was kinda curious to meet the kid. Chuck said she has a really troubled past. I know all about that so maybe I could help her get through whatever she's been through. All of a sudden some new scents hit me. The scent of cheap perfume, really bad cologne, skank, and chocolate ice cream. All the others made me want to vomit but the last one. The last one was the one that stirred something in me. Something that has never been stirred unless for a fight. The last scent woke up my beast, my wolverine.

My wolverine growled wanting to find the thing that belonged to the scent. I took a another breathe in as the door to the study opened and in walked a blonde woman with a blouse on that was 2 sizes to small for her, she's the one who smelled like cheap perfume. Next walked in a tall man with brownish-blonde hair, this is the one that smelled like really bad cologne. Then walked in a blonde girl around the age of 16, she looked like the blonde woman even with their clothes. This is the girl that also had the scent of skank coming off of her.

I heard a small thank you come from the doorway but I still couldn't see the person. The thank you sent my beast into a frenzy he was trying to get out and was putting up a good fight too. He said that whoever it was that said thank you was ours and we needed the person. I had no idea what was going on, so I fought against him. I had just gotten him under control when the most beautiful girl, no not girl... woman, walked in. She had long dark brown hair that went down past her mid back and it also hid the right side of her face so well that I couldn't even see past it. She had wild blue eyes, well eye, I couldn't see the other one. Her hair was covering that side of her face. She had on a tight long sleeved black shirt that showed off a modest amount of cleavage unlike the other two that stepped into the room. She was also wearing ripped jeans and black vans. She had a backpack hanging off one of her shoulders.

She was so beautiful and my wolverine was trying to claw it's way to the surface. He was telling me something but i was so zoned in on her that I didn't realise what it was. I tuned in to him.

"_Mine, mate, mine_." Was what he kept on saying. She was my mate, just the thought brought a smile to my face. She was perfect and she was mine. The professor started talking right at that moment.

"Ahh Blaze, it's so nice to finally meet you in person." Chuck said while holding out his hand to her.

"You to professor." She said in a voice that made my knees weak.

"These are your teachers. Blaze I wanted you to meet them, let me introduce you." Chuck said to my girl. "You've meet Storm. Now this is Scott Summers and Jean Grey-Summers." He pointed to the happily married couple.

"Hello, nice to meet you." One eye said in his proper way that he does. They shook hands and I had to bite back a growl no male besides me should be allowed to touch her. The professor doesn't count he's like everyone's father.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Red said to my baby. Hhhmm I like the sound of that my baby girl.

"Next is Dr. Hank McCoy." Stormy introduced them as she sat next to Hank. He was her boyfriend of 3 years now and Hank told me he was gonna propose this weekend. They shook hands as well and now I started to drawl blood because I was biting my tongue so hard. I really don't share well and other males touching what's mine really pisses me off.

"Then we have Laura." Chuck said. They shook hands and Laura actually smiled at her and warmly too. Which was rare for Laura to smile at anyone let alone someone she just met. I think everyone else was shocked too. Blaze smiled back at her warmly and then Laura did something that nearly shocked everyone to death. She pulled Blaze into a hug.

"Welcome to the mansion Blaze. It's really great to have you here." Laura said still smiling that rare warm smile at her.

"Thank you Laura." Blaze said to her, smiling just as warmly.

"Ummm... Now we have Rouge and Remy." Professor said clearly confused as much as the rest of us. Rouge pulled her into a hug too and Gambit joined in. Ever since Rouge got control of her powers she touched anyone in anyway she could. I knew it was just because she was afraid she might lose the control and go back to the way she was. Almost right after she got control of her powers, her and Gumbo got hitched.

I couldn't hold back the growl anymore when Gumbo touched her. She is mine god dammit! Was all I could think. No one besides Blaze looked at me. The others all thought it was because I was growing impatient. She looked at me a little stunned. Shit I must of scared her, I'm so stupid.

"_You scare her and I'll make the rest of enternity a living hell for you._" My wolverine growled at me.

"Hey I'm Blaze and you are?" She said smiling at me. It made me really happy that she was looking at me like that.

"Logan." I replied back with a smile too.

"Great now that you know your teachers, here's your shedule." Jean told her.

"Now who wants to show Blaze to her room?" Chuck asked us.

"I'll do it." I said before anyone could even breathe. Everyone turned to look at me in confusion and suprise.

"Umm okay then. Will you give her a tour of the mansion after she puts her bags in her room Logan?" Stormy asked me.

"Ya sure." I replied having to hold back from yelling yes.

"Good and thank you for coming Mr. and Mrs. Calloway." Chuck told them.

"Ohh it was no problem at all." The blonde woman, I guess Mrs. Calloway, said.

"Sure." I heard my baby say sarcasticly. Hmmm wonder what that's all about. After that her parents and sister left. The X-men started leaving too until all that was left was Laura, Chuck, Blaze, and me. Laura started walking out but before she left she turned to Blaze.

"If you need anything come find me." She told her.

"Thanks." Was Blaze's reply. Then Laura gave me a look that said hurt her and I'll burn you alive. I just nodded my head and she left. I don't know why she'd think I'd hurt her, she's MY MATE! Of course, she doesn't know that...yet.

"Okay Blaze show Logan to your bags and he"ll show you around the mansion. After that you can do whatever you like." Chuck told my baby.

"I only have the backpack." She said in a quiet voice. WHAT! Those people looked way to rich for her only to have a backpack. She should have way more then just that! Man she looks so embarrassed.

"Well then let me carry that for you and we'll put it in your room." I said to her in a smile. She smiled back. I took her backpack off her shoulder and swung it on mine then I opened the door for her. After she walked out I followed her. I swear from now on my baby is getting anything and everything she wants and I'll make sure of it.

**Don't know if it's any good but it'll get better as it goes on. Tell me what you think good or bad.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blaze's POV

Logan was walking in front of me and I was having a really hard time concentrating. God why does he have to have such a nice butt. I couldn't stop looking at him. He had broad shoulders and really musculer arms. I would love to have those arms wrapped around me. He had a six pack which I could tell because of that tight t-shirt he had on. So over all he was just...yummy. He didn't look older then 22, which is surprising because he's a teacher. Of course none of the other teachers look that old either but he really didn't.

"How old are you?" I asked him. That made him stop, he looked back at me and he had an amused grin on his face.

"How old do u think I am?" He asked me.

"22." I replied. He chuckled.

"I'm not 22 hon. I'm a lot older." He told me. I smiled when he called me hon. It felt right.

"Then how old?" I asked just to keep hearing him talk.

"In all honesty I'm not sure how old I am because I had memories taken away from me but one thing hank could tell me was that I'm older then the proffesor." He said to me.

"How do you look so young then." I asked him.

"I still am 22 that's why. My genetics slowed down or completely stopped, not sure which, when I was 22." He said to me with a smile on his face.

"That's really cool." I said to him.

"Ehh it's a gift and a curse." He replied back.

"So is that your gift? The reason why you're here?" I asked.

"No, do you wanna see my gift though?" He asked a little shyly. Awe that was so cute.

"Yeah I'd love to see it." I smiled. He smiled and then held out his fist to the side. I looked at him curiously but kept watching his hand. All of a sudden three metal...um claws popped out of his knuckles. He put them back in and looked at me with a worried expression.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He said quickly. I started to laugh and he looked at me confused.

"I'm not scared your gifts really cool. Do they hurt when they come out though?" I asked curious.

"Yeah but I barely even feel it anymore." He told me looking really relieved.

"Ohh." Was all I said.

"What's your gift the professor never told us? He said you could show us when you are ready." He told me.

"I can't show you at least not in the hallway anyways." I told him.

"Okay just show me later." He smiled at me. We walked up a stair case and down a hallway to a door. Logan stopped right in front of it and looked at me. He opened up the door and let me go in first. The room was huge and it had to twin beds in it, right across from each other. One of the beds was decorated in fireworks on well everything pillows, blanket, you name it and it had a firework on it. "You're going to be sharing a room with Jubilee." Logan said from behind me.

"Is she nice?" I asked him. I didn't want to have to kick my roommate's ass on the first day.

"Yeah she's the sweetest a little over bearing at first but you get used to her." He told me. I turned to look at him and bumped into him not realising he was right there. His arms instantly went to my waist and he pressed me up against his chest. I had to bite down a shudder from feeling of his body on mine. I looked up at his face and saw that his eyes were now black. I gasped but not because they scared me but because they set me on fire. He looked into my eyes and I saw that my desire for him was reflected there. He leaned his head down slowly as if he was waiting for me to push him away. When his lips were almost to mine his eyes shot open and he growled pulling away from me.

The door flung open and in came a girl around my age with short black hair, a pair of sunglasses on her head, and a yellow jacket on. She screamed when she saw me and hurtled herself at me englufing me in a hug.

"YAY^YOUR^MY^NEW^ROOMMATE^FINALLY^SOMEONE^TO^TALK^TO^LATE^AT^NIGHT" She said super fast and super loud right in my ear. I looked at Logan to find him trying to choke his laughter. All I did was bust out laughing wow this girl reminded me of Jesse at least the hyperness level part. Hmm this might actually be fun.

Logan's POV

I was right behind her and didn't realise how close I really was until she turned and ran into me. When she was about to fall I wrapped my arms around her waist. All I could feel was her body pressed against mine and my wolverine went insane. My wolverine just wanted to take her on the floor right at this second and I was fighting to keep him down. She looked at me and gasped. Shit! Are my eyes black? Am I sacring her?

_"If you were scaring her don't you think she would be trying to get out of our arms by now instead of pressing herself even more into us?" _My wolverine asked. Okay so he was right but why wasn't she afraid? I'll ask her it later because right now all I want is to taste her lips. I slowly leaned in so she could pull away if she wanted to. Right when I was about to her lips I heard footsteps and smelled Jubs. I growled at not getting what I wanted but pulled away from my sweet Blaze before Jubs came in. Blaze looked confused at why I pulled away and I could see the hurt in her eyes too.

It broke my heart to see her in pain but I didn't want Jubilee to catch us because my wolverine would of took over for her interupting my first step to claiming my ... Logan keep mind on track. Just as I thought that Jubilee busted through the door and she tackled my girl. She screamed something in her ear that even I couldn't catch and I started busting up laughing. Jubilee was always a little bit overbearing but she does have good intentions. I heard Blaze start to laugh too and I looked over at her. I saw a tinkle in her eyes that I didn't see before. She must actually be happy and not the fake kind she was putting out in the office. I knew that I'd do anything to keep her smiling like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blaze's POV

"Oh what's your powers? Show us!" Jubes demanded/asked.

"I can't show u guys in here unless you want all ur stuff destoryed." I told her.

"Then let's go to the danger room. I knew that was where Logan was gonna take you next anyways." She said excitedly.

"Okay then." I said as she took my bag and threw it on my bed. She grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room. Logan followed us laughing the whole way. When we reached the room Jubes put in the code and I followed her. The room was huge and it was empty.

"Okay show us now." She said.

"Stand back." I told them both. I'm gonna start with the one that's least likely to kill someone, earth. I closed my eyes and cleared my thoughts. I thought about a huge tree that I used to go to when I was a kid. I imagined its stages of life till it got to that full grown. I opened my eyes and saw that I was sitting up in a canopy in a huge tree. I jumped down and landed on my feet. Both Logan and Jubilee were looking at me in awe. I smirked and brought one of the branches down to me with my power and made an apple grow from it. I knew that my eyes were now green because they changed with each of my powers.

I threw the apple at jubes and she caught it and then started eating it. Next I was gonna do air so I imagined a tiny tornado in the plam of my hand and blew on my plam once. A tornado came alive on my hand and I slowly made it grow bigger till it was about the same size as the tree. I made the tornado do a circle around us before I cut it off. My eyes were now a grayish white since I just used the air element. Next I was going to use the water element which means my eyes were my original color a dark blue with all differet kinds of blue streaks running through it. I thought of water dripping and it started to drip from the ceiling. I made it come down harder and faster adding more and more as I went along. When there was a puddle on the floor I made the water flow up to where it was right above my hand. I turned it into a ball form and threw it at Logan.

I giggled at what I just caused. He looked shocked at first and then gave me a playful glare.

"I'm gonna get you back for this." He told me.

"Go ahead and try." I winked at him.

I decided to show them my dust power next. I turned to the tree and thought about all the hurt and pain that I've been through in my life. I could almost feel my eyes turn their black color that they get when I use this power. A almost smoke thing covered the tree and then all at once the tree turned to dust.

"Wow." I heard come from Jubilee. I turned around and faced them. Neither were scared or staring at me like I was some sort of freak they just looked amazed.

"I have one more power but I'm not sure if I should use it." I told them.

"Come on just show us." Jubilee said. I hadn't used my fire element since I killed Jake.

"Okay give me back the apple." I told her. She had eaten most of it but it didnt really matter. She passed me back the apple and set it in my right hand. I let out all of the anger that I've kept bottled away out and focused it on the apple. The apple was on fire in a second the fire was on my skin but didn't burn since it was the first element that I could create and was the one I bonded with the most. I knew my eyes were now a golden color as I did this element. I put the fire and held the crisped core in my hands. I was so worried that my powers would go all wonky like they did the last time when I lost control.

"Wow you have amazing powers. " Jubilee said.

"Thanks Jubilee." I said.

"She's right they are pretty amazing." Logan said. He was staring at me so intently that I shuddered.

"Hey Jubilee what's your power?" I asked, trying to get his gaze off of me and failing miserable.

"Come stand over here and I'll show you." Jubilee said to me. She skipped over to my spot and I walked over to where Logan was standing. She put her sunglasses over her eyes and then the next thing I know she has sparks coming from her hands, she has a really cool power.

"Wow that was amazing." I told her.

"Thank you." She said. "Come on let's finish showing you the rest of the mansion." Jubilee said to me.

"Okay." I said.

Logan's POV

Wow she's very powerful and her eyes or the one I could see anyway were beautiful the way that they changed color with each of of her powers. We showed her the rest of the mansion with Jubes yaking our ears off with each step. Blaze didn't seem to mind though she nodded and smiled. She seemed really happy actually and I loved the fact my baby girl was happy even though she didn't know she was mine. That's gonna have to change soon before one of these little punks try and make a move on my girl. That would end with a lot of blood spilled and none of it is gonna be my own.

"Can we go off the grounds anytime we want to?" She asked Jubilee.

"Yeah we're just asked to not use our powers unless it's an emergency." Jube said.

"What do you want to do away from the mansion?" I asked her before I could stop myself.

"I umm... I do this thing every week and sometimes I just like to get away." She said.

"What do you do every week?" I asked curious.

"Nothing." She said a bit to quickly. I hope to god it isn't something dangerous I don't want her hurt.

"Whatever it is just don't get hurt. I don't want my roomie hurt!" Jube said or more like yelled actually.

"It ain't nothing dangerous I just visit an old friend every week." She said.

"A BOY!?" Jubilee questioned. My wolverine surfaced really quickly and was clawing to kill something. I wasn't too far behind him either.

"Haha nothing like that trust me." Blaze said with an easy smile. My wolverine purred in content. Well one person I don't have to kill I thought as a smile slipped on my face. My angel was happy so I was too. I let her and Jubilee go to their room so she could unpack and sleep she had a long day. I went to go talk to my favorite cajun and Rogue about my mate and what I should do. I found them in the entertainment room.

"Hey gumbo." I said to remy. "Hey sweetheart." I said to Rogue.

"Watch it Wolvie that's my girl you're talking to." Gumbo said teasingly.

"It's just payback for you touching my baby girl." I said. Gambit and Rouge both looked at me in shock which caused Gambit to miss his pool shot.

"What!?" Rouge asked shell-shocked.

"Who?" Gambit asked confused.

"Blaze obviously." Laura said.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I'm not a moron and also she's your mate so who else would you be talking bout." She put it simply.

"How did you know she was my mate?" I asked.

"I could smell it. Mate's have a little bit of the others scent mixed in with the other one so when I smelled your tree scent I knew she was yours." She explained looking a little bored while doing it.

"How come I couldn't smell it then?" I asked.

"Cause it's so other people to know she or you don't belong to them. It just makes their natural scent smell even better to you." She told me.

"What? So Blaze is your mate? What exactly does that mean?" Gambit asked me.

"Yes she is and that means we're meant for each other. We're made to be with each other and now that we know each other will never wanna be with anyone else." I explained.

"You know she's like 17 right sugah?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah but even if I wasn't with her anyone I do get with will still be younger then me by a lot." I said.

"True." She said.

"So is that why you were so nice to her?" Cajun asked Laura.

"Well technically she is my mother or at least she will be when her and Logan get together but that's not the reason why." She said.

"What's the reason then?" Rogue asked and I was kinda curious myself.

"You mean you guys didn't see it." She said looking up at us confused. We shook our heads no and she sighed. "I know the look on her face," she said. " I've seen the look before."

"Where?" I asked.

"In the mirror when I first came to the mansion and I was trying to kill myself. She's been broken and it shows all the way through. I know what it's like to be broken so I wanted her to know she isn't alone here." She finished.

"Do you think she's hurting herself?" I asked.

"Everyones different Logan so there's no way to tell." She said. I really hope she wasn't because I don't like the idea.

"I hope she isn't, I don't want my mate hurt in anyway." I said.

"When are you going to tell her? How are you going to tell her that she's your mate?" Rogue asked looking at me with concern.

"I'm not sure to either question." I said honestly. "Hopefully soon."

"Good luck Wolvie." Gambit said.

"Thanks." I told him.

"You know we'll hep in anyway you need right?" Laura asked me. Gambit and Rogue nodded in agreement.

"I know and I'm glad for it." I told all of them.

Blaze's POV

Jube and I went back to our room. I started to unpack my stuff which wasn't much. As you can tell my mom didn't take the best care of me so all of the things I have are things that I've gotten for myself. Since my mom also forbid me from getting a job, so most of it was stolen or was things Jake gave to me.

"Do you think you'll like it here?" Jubes asked me.

"Yeah I think so." I said.

"Good, I like you and I like you sharing a room with me." She said.

"I like you too." I smiled.

"So..." She said getting even more excited. She's so hyper.

"So?" I asked.

"What's going on with you and Wolverine!?" Jubes asked. I blushed at her words.

"There's nothing going on between us." I said.

"Uh huh and I'm the queen of england. You obviously like him by the way you're blushing." She said.

"So what if I like him?" I asked.

"OH MY GAWD! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED AND HAVE BABIES!" She yelled.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! Quiet or you'll wake up to ice cold water poured on you!" I hissed.

"Okay okay but still!" She said quieter.

"Logan and I are not going to get married and have babies, Jubes." I said.

"But why!?" She pouts.

"Because I don't get close to people in that way." I said looking down at my hands. Jubes looks at me sadly but lets that conversation die there. We begin talking about little stupid things and it eventually becomes dark out. Jubes leaves the room to get changed in a bathroom and I change in the room. I change into one of Jake's old shirts he gave me and some sweats I stole. I go brush my teeth and then go to bed. I start thinking of Logan and I smile as I slowly drift off to sleep.

**Im super sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long but a friend of mine died and I've been having trouble getting motivated again. I'll try not to be away for so long again. Sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed.**

**~Blaze**


End file.
